Pony Club Party
Pony Club Party * Season: 4 * Episode: 19 * Ep Overall: 72 Plot Cotton, Choco, Rainbow, and Vanilla saw Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, and Pink Pegasus sneak off to a club. Episode (The four ponies are sneaking by the Rainbow House.) * {Vanilla Cake} "And we couldn't prank Mistletoe because he's an old, sensitive duck." * {Rainbow Flavor} "When we try to prank Sunflower, he got so scared he passed out." (The four guppies saw the three ponies.) * {Red Unicorn} "Uh...hey guys." * {Choco Cream} "Hey, what are you guys doing?" * {Blue Alicorn} "Uh...we're going to visit Monsieur Pine." (The three ponies ran off.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Good luck visiting...what's-his-name." * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, don't you guys think those ponies are acting weird lately?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Weird? How weird?" * {Vanilla Cake} "As in making weird excuses to leave somewhere." * {Pink Pegasus} (calling out) "We'd love to play with you guys, but we can't stay! We have to do something important for Monsieur Pine!" * {Red Unicorn} (calling out) "Yeah, sorry we can't stick around!" * {Blue Alicorn} (calling out) "Yeah. Also for Monsieur Redwood. We'll probably be taking a while when we're there." * {Three Ponies} "BYE!!!" (The three ran off into the forest. Chandelee comes by.) * {Chandelee} "Hey guys, I was walking and I found out that half of the town are gone. They've been acting weird also." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Oh great, more mysteries to solve." * {Choco Cream} "Let's just follow them!" (The four Candies went out the door to follow the three ponies. They saw them go through the forest and crossed a familiar path.) * {Choco Cream} "They did not ''just go down Ghostly Road!" (The ponies heard the voice. The Candies hide before they could see them.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Did you guys hear something?" (They are unresponsive right now.) * {'Pink Pegasus'} "It's probably nothing. Let's go." (The ponies continued on, and the four Candies followed behind. We cut to a sandy area of the forest. The ponies followed the yellow sand path to a desert that was near the forest. The four Candies followed them there.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "There was a desert here?" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Who cares? Let's follow them." (The Candies followed the ponies to a pyramid-like building. They entered it.) * {'Vanilla, Rainbow, Choco, Cotton'} "Wow!" (The room they first entered is an office.) * {'Green'} "What are you kids doing? This is a private rave club!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Private?" * {'Green'} "Yeah, private. That means only ponies are allowed in. You, on the other ring, are just merkids with superpowers." * {'Choco Cream'} "Green, aren't you supposed to be with Dandelion? Is he in this club right now?" * {'Green'} "Yes!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Who put ''you ''in charge?" * {'Green'} "This is just my job. You kids aren't on the list." * {'Rainbow, Choco, Vanilla, Cotton'} "WHAT?!" * {'Green'} "...Unless if you can give me one good reason why I should let you in, then..." * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Oh, we'll give you a reason alright!" (The four Candies are throw out of the building.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "He kicked us out!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Let's go through the back door." (They go to the back door, but Green opens it.) * {'Green'} "I don't think so!" * {'Choco Cream'} "The window!" (They go up to the window, but Green already beat them there.) * {'Green'} "Sorry!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "The roof!" (The four Candies go to the roof. Green was already there.) * {'Green'} "Sorry, but I told you...you're not allowed in." * {'Vanilla Cake'} (''getting really angry) "Why not?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, cool it down, boy." (The four Candys descend down to the entrance. Green was already there.) * {Green} "I'm going inside, but you kids cannot come in." (With that, he went inside. The four Candies decide to sneak in through a secret door on the right side of the building. They entered, and the halls were dark. Party music is heard.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Cotton, how did you know there was a secret door there?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Just a hunch." (The four kept going down the hall. They entered a door, and they saw a party going on.) * {Choco & Cotton} "YAY! PARTY!" (They saw lots of ponies, including the ones from Jupiter Town. Green, Dandelion and Gastro are telling jokes and laughing; Parm, Eggplant, the mayor, and his wife are dancing together; Sunflower, Sir Big Rings, and Sweetheart are singing to the party music; Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, and Blue Alicorn are playing with each other.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "This looks crazy!" (One pony was saying hello to her.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Go away!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey guys, some of these ponies here are the ones from our town." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I want to get out of here. I feel like I'm hallucinating." * {Choco Cream} "Why should we leave? It looks like fun. Can't we stay?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah, sillies. We just got here." (Rainbow and Vanilla follow the two party Candies. Only Red saw them.) * {Red Unicorn} "What the?" * {Blue Alicorn} "What's wrong, bro?" (The three saw the four Candies.) * {Red Unicorn} (angry) "Rrrrrgh. They followed us here, didn't they?!" (Now, Dandelion saw them.) * {Dandelion} "What the heck?" * {Green} "Oh no, not those four." * {Dandelion} "What?! You mean they snook in?!" (Red, Pink, BA, Dandelion, and Green chased them down. The mayor, his wife, Eggplant, and Parm saw them.) * {Mrs Jupiter} "What are those four Candies doing here?" * {Eggplant} "They're not allowed here!" (The mayor, his wife, Eggplant, and Parm join the chase. Sunflower, Sir Big Rings, and Sweetheart saw what happened.) * {Sir Big Rings} "No! Don't tell me they..." * {Sunflower} "Let's join them!" (Sir Big Rings, Sweetheart, and Sunflower join the chase also. Everyone crashed into a wall, and surround the four Candies. The other unknown ponies stopped the party to see what's going on.) * {Red Unicorn} (angry) "This is all a big misunderstanding, isn't it?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, come on. We're sorry." * {Green} "Sorry?! Sorry isn't gonna make us feel better!" * {Dandelion} (angry} "Green, SHUT UP!" * {Vanilla Cake} "How are we supposed to know this is a club for ponies only?!" * {Dandelion} (angry) "Didn't Green tell you?! This is a private rave club...for ponies only!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Ponies only, huh? You all realize that you're taking your anger out on the wrong trespassers?" (The surrounding ponies all made surprised faces.) * {Dandelion} "Uh, anyway. You do ''know you four kids are trespassers?" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "...Just follow me, everyone...Let's go somewhere private." (They all went to the top floor of the building.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Please tell us what this is all about." * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Pink, Red, and I are invited to a club. It was supposed to be a secret." * {'Choco Cream'} "A secret?" * {'Sir Big Rings'} "We were supposed to keep quiet about it." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Why?" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "I really don't know. Every year, no matter how hard we try not to say anything about this, trespassers end up following us here." * {'Sweetheart'} "We have to get you kids out of here before the host finds out!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Host? We never saw a party host in there." * {'Eggplant'} "That's because he's watching us in his office. He has security cameras everywhere in this building." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "If there's security cameras all over this building...then, he already knows that we've been trespassing..." (Suddenly, someone came to them. It was Scales.) * {'Scales'} "I saw the four trespassers on my camera!" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "AHH!" (He cowers behind his wife.) * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "Please don't hurt them, Scales! They don't know any better!" * {'Scales'} "I'm not very understanding." (The ponies and the four Candies rush down the halls. Scales goes after them.) ---------- (The ponies and the Candies go down the stairs.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "We have to get you kids out of here!" (They passed the dance floor.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Oooh! Can we go to the dance floor?" * {'Sir Big Rings'} "Why? We're close to the exit!" * {'Choco Cream'} "But Cotton and I want to bust our moves!" (They all go to the dance floor.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Let's do this!" (Vanilla goes to the Dj stand.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Hey, everyone! This your most favorite DJ still alive! Now we're going to go funky with some scary music!" (To the ponies...) * {'Sunflower'} "I have a bad feeling about this..." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "It's a special dance for all the ponies and their super awesome best friends! If you have no friends, then I'll ELECTROCUTE YOU!" (To the ponies...) * {'Sir Big Rings'} "What the heck?" * {'Sweetheart'} "This is really bad!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "Vanilla." (He plays a Halloween-themed song. All the unknown ponies are dancing with their best friends. Parm sneaks up and puts on a romantic-themed song. Mrs Jupiter looks at her husband, and nuzzles him.) * {'Mayor Jupiter'} (''blushing deeply) "That...that was unexpected..." * {Vanilla Cake} "Why, Parm?" * {Parm} "Everyone here wants romantic songs." * {Random Pony #1} "Hey, those four kids aren't ponies!" * {Random Pony #2} "Guards, get them!" (Five pegasi ponies fly down and grab the four Candies. Dandelion goes to save them, but Rainbow accidentally punches him in the face.) * {Dandelion} "OW! Rainbow, why did you punch me?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Sorry! I thought you were one of the guards!" * {Voice} "STOP!" (The music stops, and Scales comes in, along with someone else. Actually, with three characters.) * {Scales} "Well done, guards." * {Dandelion} "What do you want, Scales? You planning something evil?" * {Scales} "Oh, I'm not alone." (Buzzltiek, Sonterin, and Madagio come in.) * {Choco Cream} "Augh! Those bugs again!" * {Sonterin} "That's right, little boy!" * {Buzzltiek} "Yeah! We came back!" * {Madagio} "And you guys aren't going anywhere!" * {Scales} "Quiet, you three idiots! I believe I'm doing the leading here!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "...What's this about again?" * {Scales} "AUGH! This is no club for ponies! This is a rave party club made by the genie! It's main purpose? To capture the Candies!" * {Choco Cream} "Oh, this rave club is all just part of your evil plan, isn't it?" (Everyone looked at the mayor.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Hey! Don't look at me! How was I supposed to know this rave has a bad side to it?" * {Choco Cream} "Scales, why did you invite the ponies from our town?!" * {Scales} "Basically, to put you under my control!" * {Buzzltiek} "Ahem! Don't you mean our ''control?" * {'Scales'} "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, if you didn't see my short novel for this, I'll tell you its excerpt." (''takes out a paper) "Here..." (reads out loud) "Tis the day I feel very lonesome. I wish I could go somewhere to hang out with people that I can secretly take under my control. Until, I came up with a rave. My own rave. I invited a couple of ponies from two different towns, and once that's settled, I go to my office that's on the very top floor. Oh yes, I said to myself, this will work perfectly!" (looks at everyone) "Get it now?" (Everyone's unresponsive.) * {Scales} "Oh, come on! I want to be more evil!" (sigh) "I'm useless as a bad guy. I'm out." (He walks out.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Scales, stop. You just gotta remember. You don't need mind control machines to be happy." * {Sir Big Rings} "That really doesn't make any sense, Cotton." * {Scales} "Oh, hush up! I should've just used my mind control machine already when I first saw those four kids sneak in!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "That's not very nice!" * {Sonterin} "...So, Scales. Why don't we say we--" * {Scales} "Shut your trap! Sonterin, Madagio, Buzzltiek! Go get them!" (The Candies and the ponies race away. The bugs followed behind, not very close to them. Sir Big Rings goes to the DJ stand.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Brother! What are you doing?" * {Sir Big Rings} "Don't worry! I got this!" (He plays a creepy song, and cranks the volume up to max. Everyone had to cover their ears. The music was so loud, it shook the entire building. It starts to fall apart. The Candies and the ponies quickly run to the exit. Scales stops them before they could exit out of the exit door.) * {Scales} "NOT SO FAST! YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "YOU CAN'T STOP US, SCALES!" * {Scales} "WHAT?!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "I SAID YOU CAN'T STOP US! VANILLA, USE THUNDERBOLT!" * {Vanilla Cake} "WHAT?!" * {Dandelion} "USE THUNDERBOLT SHE SAID!" (Vanilla heard him, and he uses Thunderbolt. The entire building falls into pieces. Everyone easily dug their selves out of the debris. We cut back to Jupiter Town.) * {Sweetheart} "Well, it's nice to be back." * {Pink Pegasus} "Yep. Never again is Scales or those bugs going to get us." (The Candies saw that the ponies are walking off to a restaurant.) * {Vanilla, Choco, Cotton, Rainbow} "Have a nice day!" End of episode.